A Day of Yo
by ColdFusion180
Summary: The Acolytes get their hands on a yo-yo.


**A Day of Yo**

It was a relatively quiet day at the Acolyte base. Piotr was casually sitting in the recreation room sketching when Remy walked in. "Hey _homme_. Up for a game of pool?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no. Not right now," Piotr glanced up from his sketchbook. "Maybe later."

"Huh, too bad. I'm kinda in the mood to play a game or two," Remy shrugged.

"You could go ask Sabertooth," Piotr suggested.

"Na, he's busy singing along to one of his Italian operas again," Remy sighed and plopped into a chair. "He'll be at it for a while."

"Oh," Piotr said. "Well, if you really want to play…"

"No, don't let me interrupt you," Remy waved him off. "It's no big deal. I'll just lay back and enjoy the rare moment of peace and quiet."

"Hey mates!" Pyro happily skipped into the room. "Guess what I got?"

"So much for that idea," Remy rolled his eyes.

"Lookie! Lookie! Lookie!" Pyro chirped and showed them a small, round object in his hand.

"A yo-yo?" Remy blinked. "You're excited because you have a yo-yo? So what?"

"It's not just any yo-yo," Pyro explained happily. "It's one of them super spinning yo-yos. Plus it's got lights, pictures of fireballs on it and glows in the dark!"

"Whoop-de-do," Remy sarcastically twirled a finger in the air.

"Wow. I have not seen a yo-yo in years," Piotr took a closer look. "It is so different from the ones I remember playing with. I did not know you liked them."

"Oh yeah. I used to play with them all the time," Pyro grinned looping the string around his finger. "It was the one toy my fascist parents didn't mind me playing with. They even went and hand painted the sides and put on super strong strings so the yo-yos would last longer."

"Well, that was nice of them," Piotr blinked.

"Yeah. But for some reason they always seemed to attract a lot of dogs," Pyro went on. "Every dog in our neighborhood wanted to play with them. Every time I went outside some dingo would grab the yo-yo and try and run off with it. I nearly lost some fingers because of them! Though my fascist parents never seemed to notice and insisted I only use the yo-yos outdoors."

"Oh boy," Remy groaned. "I'm starting to see why."

"Well, one day I was playing outside when suddenly this huge St. Bernard came along, grabbed the yo-yo and took off down the street," Pyro continued. "Course I was only six at the time so I got dragged along too. Went through twelve yards, two pools and a fence before crashing into a fire hydrant. Stupid dingo stopped for some relief."

"Ouch," Piotr winced.

"Once I got outta the hospital the cops came by, took away all my yo-yos and said I couldn't play with another one again," Pyro sniffed. "My fascist parents were so upset about it they cried."

"I see," Remy said carefully. "Just out of curiosity, after your parents painted the yo-yos did they always happen to smell like raw meat?"

"Wow. How did you know that?" Pyro looked at him in amazement. "Have you developed psychic powers or something?"

"No, just your typical, healthy amount of common sense," Remy gave him a look. "Well, typical for **most** people anyway."

"So, are you any good with yo-yos?" Piotr asked.

"Good? Watch this!" Pyro drew back his hand. "Here I go!" He tossed the yo-yo only to have it unravel and tangle up. "Oops!"

"Uh Pyro," Remy ventured. "I do believe the standard technique is to take the yo-yo and firmly throw it **downwards**."

"It **is**?" Pyro blinked. "I was never told that!"

"Oh boy," Remy groaned. "Let me guess. Your parents were the ones who showed you how to use a yo-yo, am I right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think they'd lie about the whole process," Pyro tried to rewind the yo-yo's string. "Throw the yo-yo up, okay. Loop the string around my throat, no!"

"They told you **what**?" Piotr gasped.

"That's what they said," Pyro confirmed. "They also told me I could only play with yo-yos while standing underneath a rotating ceiling fan. But once I started looping the string around my finger instead of my neck they stopped and switched to only letting me use them outside.

"What a surprise," Remy drawled.

"Okay, let's try this again," Pyro drew back and threw the yo-yo down, only to have it fall and drop onto his foot. "Ow!"

"Oh geeze," Remy groaned and held a hand to his head.

"Wait, let me try again," Pyro rewound the yo-yo and threw it, this time accidentally having it strike him on the knee. "Yeow! That hurts!"

"Oh dear," Piotr sighed as Pyro hopped around hugging his knee.

"Ow! Ooo, you stupid yo-yo!" Pyro kicked his yo-yo only to have it loop around and bonk him on the head. "Aaahhh! The yo-yo is attacking me! Help!"

"I can't watch," Remy shook his head as Pyro valiantly tried to fend off his yo-yo.

"Maybe you should try holding the yo-yo **away** from your body," Piotr suggested.

"Ow! Yeah, good idea," Pyro winced and rewound his yo-yo. "Okay, you stupid yo-yo. Work this time!" He held it out and carefully threw it down. "Yes! I did it!"

Snap!

"Hey!" Pyro yelped as the string broke off near his finger.

"There it goes!" Piotr pointed as the yo-yo hit the ground and quickly rolled away.

"Come back here!" Pyro shouted and began to chase after his wayward yo-yo. "Look out! Runaway yo-yo on the loose!"

"Okay, this is just sad," Remy groaned as he watched the yo-yo randomly lead Pyro around the room.

"It is definitely not like any yo-yo trick I have ever heard of," Piotr blinked.

"Halt you naughty yo-yo you!" Pyro yelled. "Bad yo-yo! Bad!"

"Alright, that's enough," Remy reached down and scooped up the yo-yo as it rolled by his chair.

"Yay! You caught it!" Pyro cheered. "Thanks!" He reached out to take the yo-yo back.

"Forget it," Remy held the yo-yo out of Pyro's reach. "I don't think you can survive having it."

"Hey! No fair! That's **my** yo-yo!" Pyro protested.

"Yeah, and it's doing a great job beating you up," Remy said. "Why don't you switch to something safer like paddleball?"

"No! I want my yo-yo!" Pyro tried to take it back. "I'll get it to work fine this time. You'll see!"

"I don't think so," Remy swiftly made a slip knot and slipped the yo-yo string around his finger. "Now watch a master at work." He quickly executed a standard yo-yo maneuver. "Ta da!"

"Eh, I could have done that," Pyro scoffed.

"Um, of course you could," Piotr said delicately.

"That's nothing. Watch this," Remy shot the yo-yo out sideways and drew it back, but missed and had it hit him in the stomach. "Ow! Okay, maybe playing with a yo-yo is a little more difficult that I thought."

"Ha! Not so easy is it?" Pyro laughed.

"At least I was able to perform the **simplest** of yo-yo moves!" Remy snapped. "Unlike some people in this room!"

"Yeah? Well who needs a yo-yo anyway?" Pyro took out his lighter and quickly created a yo-yo out of fire. "There! That's a real fireball yo-yo!"

"Be careful!" Piotr ducked as Pyro began to wildly spin his fire yo-yo around.

"Watch it!" Remy dove out of his chair as the fire yo-yo whizzed by overhead. "Put that out before you set the whole room on fire! Again!"

"Hahahahaha!" Pyro laughed maniacally as he happily spun around his fire yo-yo in bright flaming arcs. "Who's the yo-yo master now?"

"I'll show you who's yo-yo!" Remy threw his confiscated yo-yo at Pyro.

"Ow!" Pyro yelped as the yo-yo once again hit him on the head. "That's it! It's war now!" He quickly made a second fire yo-yo and began lashing them at Remy. "Attack!"

"Bring it on!" Remy shouted.

"Oh no," Piotr groaned as his teammates wildly jumped around while dueling with their yo-yos. "And I had just finished cleaning this room too."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pyro cackled insanely. "Prepare to be put to sleep you yo-yo-napper!"

"Try it and show you how to **really** rock a cradle!" Remy shot back and began to charge some cards.

"Hey! No fair! Yo-yos only!" Pyro yelled.

"Fine!" Remy managed to move inside Pyro's defenses and bonked him on the foot once again.

"Ow!" Pyro yelped. "I'll get you for that!" He furiously renewed his assault with yo-yos blazing. "CHARGE!"

"YAAAHHHHHH!" Remy met him head on.

"Not again," Piotr groaned as yo-yos flew in all directions. "And I thought yo-yos were supposed to be a mild and peaceful form of entertainment."

**********

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.**


End file.
